


First Kiss

by cyberpunk2183



Series: Against the Stars [1]
Category: Mass Effect Trilogy
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-16
Updated: 2019-02-16
Packaged: 2019-10-29 12:43:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 770
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17808185
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cyberpunk2183/pseuds/cyberpunk2183
Summary: Liara confronts Shepard for showing up in her office so much.One shot to a bigger collection of work.





	First Kiss

Tool.

Every moment of my life, I was a tool, before I saved the life of one Asari.

In that moment, I taste freedom when I face her with those innocent eyes as she shyly talks to me and I realize there was no motive there. I’ve learned the hard way. She doesn’t know who I am, what I have been through, all there is, is Therum between us. Honestly, I like that. I like it a lot.

“I’m Commander Shepard,” I say, lifting an eyebrow, smirking, and offer my hand. She looks at it confused, before taking it.

A shy twitch of a smile. I squeeze the hand gently, and she squeezes my hand back. Adaptable. She holds on too long or actually, I do. I drop her hand savoring the soft scales on it, before pulling on my uniform top nervously.

You don’t play nervous, Shep. You’re a spectre now.

“Doctor Liara T’Soni.” Her voice is soft, gentle, and unsure. I’ve never heard a voice like that before. So vulnerable.

“Shepard, you’re here…a lot,” she says as if gently prodding me. She actually looks amused.“I know we’ve talked about every nook of Asari culture, but what are you really doing here?”

“Um…” I blush.

Man, she the first person who has caught me off guard in ages. Usually it’s me. She smiles with more confidence than I’ve seen in awhile.

“You’re people…you, Liara, intrigue me.” I can’t help, but be honest with her. Really honest.

“The big shot spectre is intrigued by me…a no name archeologist? I don’t know if I believe you, Commander Shepard,” she says coyly, crossing her arms with that same amused smile that I’ve come to like, very much. I grunt in response.

“Hardly no name,” I tell her. “Don’t pretend like you’re no one. I know you’re not…for a fact.”

“Is that why you like me?” She looks at me shyly and for the second time I’m speechless.

My jaw drops open and I realize I can’t hide it anymore. She waits for me, challenging me to be more real than I’ve ever been.

“No, I like you because…” I bite my lip. It’s not like I have a lot of experience expressing my feelings. It’s not really a top requisite for Alliance officers, especially female officers. My cheeks flush a deeper red. Damn, my red hair and light skin.

“So you do like me. Why, Shepard?” She asks innocently. She takes my hand and I stare at it. Her thumb strokes my palm gently encouraging.

“You’re the first real Asari I’ve ever gotten to know. Maybe the first person I’ve ever really trusted,” I say and drop my head. She crosses to me , touching my cheek. Leaning into it, I look at her. 

She smiles at me and my knees feel weak. I lean in a little and she kisses me. I can’t help but kiss her back, embracing her slowly and feel as if my chest is one big firework going off.

The old fear is there, distracting me. Her eyes are shut, hiding those wonderful blue eyes. It’s nice. I can handle this, especially if she doesn’t touch me.

This is okay. It’s okay. I step away from her breaking the brief contact and it feels safe and real and wonderful. She opens those sea blue eyes and smiles—confidently, boldly…but best of all happily. I want to see that smile a thousand times more.

“I’d like to know more,” she says honestly. “I want to know more about my Commander, this woman before me. If you feel comfortable with that. I won’t push you, but…” I can’t stop blushing and grab my cheeks. “I’ve embarrassed you. What I’m saying is…”

“It’s okay. I’m just…I’m inexperienced in this kind of relationship,” I whisper, not meeting her eyes.

“But not others?” She asks. I shake my head.

“I was a kid,” I say and she lifts her hand to make me stop. I can’t tell her, not yet. I bite my lip. 

“Asari are quite….loose by human standards. I will bear no jealousy toward you, especially this early in our relationship. We’ve merely stolen a kiss, Shepard.”

“Stolen?” I ask and lick my lips tentatively. “Can I steal another one?” She smiles at me and I take that as an invitation. 

This time I lean in controlling the kiss so we don’t have to touch again, and I don’t have to feel all those messed up feelings mixed with the good. A shutter overcomes me and I know this won’t be the last.


End file.
